


Les Lionnes blessées

by FridayQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Après l'attaque au Ministère, Hermione reçoit la visite du Professeur McGonagall qui est de retour après avoir été attaquée par les Aurors.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 1





	Les Lionnes blessées

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.
> 
> Note : Une OS parce que Minerva McGonagall est une maman pour certains élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione grimaça en faisant un léger mouvement sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour s'asseoir plus confortablement et immédiatement elle porta sa main à ses côtes. Le sortilège de Dolohov lui faisait toujours mal. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de boire l'un des nombreuses potions de Madame Pomfresh, la dernière de la journée. Dehors il faisait presque nuit et leur repas leur avait été servi et mangé depuis longtemps. Elle entendait le faible ronflement de Ron à ses côtés. Un rideau avait été tiré par Madame Pomfresh un peu plus tôt. Elle savait qu'Ombrage était plus loin, mais elle aussi avait un rideau devant son lit.

Soupirant, Hermione tourna la page du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, Ginny avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter un roman d'amour sorcier. Ce n'était tout à fait sa tasse de thé, mais c'était une bonne évasion après ces derniers temps, voir ces derniers mois.

Distraitement elle entendit des pas s'approcher, elle n'y prêta pas attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Madame Pomfresh qui lui apportait une de ses potions. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que quelque chose d'un peu particulier se faisait entendre dans la démarche de la sorcière qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de sa directrice de maison, la faisant souffrir là où le sortilège avait laissé une blessure.

-Professeur McGonagall ! Vous êtes de retour ? Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Je pense que cela serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, c'est vous qui êtes à l'infirmerie.

Hermione allait répondre qu'elle aussi avait fait un passage à l'infirmerie, qu'elle avait été hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste et tenait à sa main une canne. Cependant elle préféra se taire et lui offrir un timide sourire. Le professeur McGonagall en profita pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés, l'un léger mouvement de baguette elle jeta un sort l'insonorisation. Hermione se doutait que c'était pour qu'Ombrage ne puisse les entendre si elle était toujours réveillée car la salle était silencieuse sinon pour les ronflements de Ron.

-Je suis revenue aujourd'hui et le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère.

Hermiona baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait recevoir des remontrances de la part de son professeur. Elle détestait décevoir le professeur McGonagall plus que n'importe qui à Poudlard.

-C'était irresponsable de votre part à tous.

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent à bruler et sa blessure aux côtes la fit souffrir encore plus.

-Pourtant je suis aussi très fière de vous tous.

D'un mouvement brusque, sa tête se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Vraiment ?

-Evidement, vous avez tenu tête à des Mangemorts, comment je ne pourrais pas être fière de vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas gagné, dit-elle en portant sa main à ses côtes.

-Non, mais vous avez tenu assez longtemps pour que les renforts puissent arriver. Je sais que vous vous êtes entrainés durant l'année scolaire ce travail semble avoir porté ces fruits mais vous aviez tout de même face à vous des sorciers plus âgés.

C'était des compliments, ceux du professeur McGonagall était toujours très appréciés qu'ils étaient rares et sincères, pourtant Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait encore terriblement mal là où Dolohov l'avait touché et Sirius était mort. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, elle avait été inconsciente à la fin de la bataille. Elle se sentait honteuse et triste.

-Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit le professeur McGonagall, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Soudain Hermione se rappela que le professeur McGonagall connaissait Sirius depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle. Elle avait été sa directrice de maison pendant sept années et ils avaient été dans l'Ordre tous les deux. Elle aussi souffrait de sa perte.

-Il est resté fidèle à lui-même jusqu'à la fin, ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête, sans répondre. Elle laissa un léger silence s'installer avant de reprendre la parole, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je lui heureuse de vous savoir de retour sur pied professeur, nous avons eu tous tellement peur en voyant les Aurors s'attaquer à vous, même le professeur Tofty était indigné. Avec les Gryffondor nous sommes restés debout très tard cette nuit-là...

-Il en faut plus pour venir à bout d'une Écossaise, répondit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et d'une Gryffondor, ajouta Hermione sur le même ton.

-Cela va de soi. D'ici quelques semaines je n'aurai plus besoin de cette canne.

Madame Pomfresh apparut avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre.

-Professeur McGonagall, j'aurai dû me douter que vous viendriez pendre des nouvelles de vos élèves par vous-même, l'accueillit-elle.

-En effet, Mr Weasley dormait paisiblement mais Miss Granger m'a fait le plaisir d'être réveillée pour mon inspection.

-Ils ont tous les deux besoins de repos en plus de mes soins, j'espère que vous ne garderez pas Miss Granger réveillée trop longtemps.

Madame Pomfresh tendit à Hermione une potion contre le sort de Dolohov qu'elle avala d'un trait. Visiblement satisfaite, Madame Pomfresh laissa les deux Gryffondor continuer leur conversation.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous aviez voulu me rendre visite lorsque j'étais inconscience.

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent légèrement de rouge.

-Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit nous avions tous eu si peur…

-Je comprends et je vous remercie, tout comme pour la carte que vous m'avez envoyée.

Hermione sourit, après leur retour du Ministère, Angelina Johnson était venu les voir et avait proposé d'envoyer une carte à leur directrice de maison. Plusieurs élèves d'autres maisons, même des Serpentard, avaient signé la carte de bon rétablissement pour leur professeur de métamorphose.

-C'était l'idée d'Angelina.

-Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier personnellement dans ce cas.

Décidant sûrement que la conversation était terminée, le professeur McGonagall se leva de la chaise. Hermione se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait moins mal à ses côtes, surement grâce à la potion qu'elle avait bu un peu plus tôt, cependant elle n'avait pas envie de voir le professeur la quitter si vite.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans une tentative de la faire rester.

-Maintenant vous allez vous reposer, la fin de l'année est proche puis vous allez recevoir les résultats de vos BUSE où je suis sûre que vous allez avoir d'excellents résultats…

Ses examens ! Elle avait travaillé toute l'année pour pouvoir avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Pourtant à cet instant, cela lui semblait si futile. Voldemort était de retour, le monde en avait conscience maintenant, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir la main sur la prophétie mais il était toujours dangereux et plein de haine. Et Sirius était toujours mort…

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis leur retour du Ministère commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle essaya de les sécher discrètement mais le professeur McGonagall s'en rendit compte. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit.

-Miss Granger…

-C'est la guerre, souffla-t-elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec surprise, Hermione sentit le bras du professeur McGonagall autour de ses épaules la tirer contre elle. Ce geste, inattendu, fut tout ce dont avait besoin Hermione pour se laisser aller. Elle se mit à sangloter contre le cou de son professeur qui la maintenait fermement. Elle pleura la perte de Sirius, la pression d'une année scolaire si dure à cause des examens, d'Ombrage et sa persécution, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie au département des Mystères, le fait qu'Harry était encore plus en danger maintenant, la frayeur de voir ses amis blessés dans le futur, l'incertitude de quoi dire à sa famille…

Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta à pleurer misérablement dans les bras de son professeur, mais elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'il avait un sort de silence autour d'elles. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si Ron ou Ombrage l'avait entendu pleurer ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin capable de se détacher du confort du professeur McGonagall, elle vit que la sorcière avait les yeux rouges elle aussi.

-Vous êtes si tous jeunes, dit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione pour lui chasser ses larmes, j'aimerais tant que tout cela soit fini. Je ne veux pas avoir à nouveau une autre génération d'élèves mourir à cause d'un sorcier assoiffé de pouvoir.

Le professeur McGonagall inspira lourdement avant d'offrir un sourire triste à son élève.

-Vous devriez-vous reposer, tout cela peut encore attendre.

Hermione hocha la tête avec une pointe d'incertitude.

-Merci professeur, vous aussi reposez-vous, nous avons besoin de vous ici. Poudlard n'est pas pareil sans vous ici.

Le professeur McGonagall lui fit un signe de la tête à tour, ses yeux rouges brillaient de tendresse. Elle se leva, après une dernière salutation, laissa Hermione s'endormir.


End file.
